Knowledge of the presence of electromyographic (EMG) signals in the muscles of humans, and the change of these signals with muscle activity, spawned development of electronic devices and techniques for monitoring those signals for the evaluation of the muscles. Human musculature, however, involves many hundreds of muscles in various muscle groups, which interact to provide skeletal support and movement. Much of the recent development has been concerned with the techniques and/or devices for monitoring the signals, analyzing the information obtained and providing reliable and useful data for the patient or treating physician. Recent developments in computer technology have also provided an assist in this regard. With higher speeds of operation and greater computing capacity, the capability for handling and operating upon a multiplicity of signals in a reasonable evaluation period has become feasible. However, because of the complexity of the muscle structure and the difficulty in obtaining useful, reliable signals, preferably in a non-invasive mode, obtaining a useful definition of the muscle activity in a reasonable amount of time and in an economical manner is still subject to current development.
Typical of this prior art is the device described by D. Prutchi in the publication "A High-Resolution Large Array (HRLA) EMG System", published September 1995 in Med. Eng. Phys., Vol. 17, 442-454. Prutchi describes a bracelet which may be wrapped about a body limb and which contains 256 surface electrodes to record the electrical activity of underlying muscles. The electrodes are arranged in eight groups of thirty-two electrode linear arrays directly connected to buffer boards in close proximity of the electrodes. Further processing of the electrical signals is performed to provide a desired signal analysis, in this instance primarily being concerned with the bidirectional propagation of a compound potential in a single muscle in the upper arm of a human subject or a histogram of total power contribution from active fibers in a subject muscle, both being presented in charted format.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,779 to DeLuca, et al., describes a back analysis system of plural electrodes coupled to a computer system for processing the signals and to provide graphical representations of results. DeLuca's invention relates primarily to isolating particular muscle groups by the use of support and restraint devices which limit the movement of the patient's torso in predetermined patterns correlated to the desired muscle groups. DeLuca's electrode array consists of separate electrodes individually placed at desired locations on a patient's back.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,058,602 to Brody describes a method of electromyographic scanning of paravertebral muscles comprising measuring electrical potentials bilaterally across segments of the spine. Readings are categorized into different patterns which are indicative of different muscular conditions. Brody suggests equipment useful within his described techniques as an available EMG scanner having electrodes spaced 2.5 cm apart and a computer component, but provides few details on the equipment or an indication of usefulness for isolating certain muscles or muscle groups.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,039 to Kadefors, et al., describes a method and apparatus for detecting electromyographic signals, processing them and providing an indication of the change of the signal from a predetermined norm. Kadefors' electrode system comprises three electrodes, one of which is a reference marker. This electronic apparatus, in essence, includes a sample and hold function in which current responses can be compared to earlier responses and an indication provided based on the differences detected.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,208 to Toormin, et al., describes a method for determining the status of back muscles wherein EMG signals are monitored from a number of electrodes placed in a pattern on a patient's back, the activity of each electrode is determined and the results stored. A database of results provides a standard from which comparisons can be made to determine deviations or abnormalities, as a device for the care and management of the patient's dysfunction.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,513,651 to Cusimano, et al., describes a portable electronic instrument for monitoring muscle activity, using standard ECG electrodes and a computer for analyzing the detected signals. The electrodes are applied individually at predetermined locations and a range of motion device is employed to generate signals related to a particular muscle group. Output plots are produced to provide an indication of results, apparently in the form of printouts of information reflecting any deviations from the norm of expected muscle activity.
While the prior art devices describe much sophistication in the detection and analysis of EMG signals, there is a need for equipment which is capable of being utilized by the average skilled examining physician who, for example, uses and is familiar with the techniques of physical examination and palpation of the paraspinous musculature of the thoracolumbosacral spine.